


ASR3 icon

by elaine



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-09
Updated: 2009-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine/pseuds/elaine
Summary: I hesitate to call this art, but it's the only category that fits. An icon celebrating ASR3's first birthday.





	ASR3 icon

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Please feel free to use this icon on DW, LJ or any other journaling service.


End file.
